The Match Game
The Match Game was a game of judgement before the classic comedy version we know & love. Game Format Two teams of three players (consisting of two civilian contestants & one celebrity team captain), competed in this early version which was a game of judgment. Host Rayburn read a question in which the possibilities are endless, plus they were not restricted to fill-in-the-blank types. All six players wrote down their answers on their cards and raised their hands to indicate that they were done. Each player revealed their answers one player at a time, and their objective was to match their teammates. For each match the team made, they scored $25. If no match was made whatsoever, Gene reread the question, and the players rewrote their answers (they can be the same or can be different). The first team to reach $100 (make four matches) won the game, and went on to play the Audience Match. Audience Match In the Audience Match, the winning team attempted to match members of the previous studio audience. Host Rayburn asked three questions, and on each question, the team gave individual verbal answers that they think was the number one answer (they can agree or disagree on each other's answers). The contestants divide $50 for each player on the team they did give the #1 answer for a maximum of $150, so with three questions, they can win up to $450. Pilot The pilot was exactly the same as the series except that the scoring format was different. In the main game, each match was worth 10 points with 50 needed to win. The contestants on the winning team split $100. Each match made in the Audience Match was worth $25 for maximum of $75 on each question. Four questions were asked, so the maximum total was $300. Personnel *Host: Gene Rayburn *Announcer: Johnny Olson *Substitute Announcer: Wayne Howell *Executive Producer: Robert Noah *Producer: Jean Kopelman *Directors: Jim Elson, Ira Skutch, Rodger Wolf,Mike Garguilo *Set Designer: Otis Riggs Jr. Trivia The theme song is “Swingin’ Safari”by Bert Kaempfert. Merchandise Nine home versions of The Match Game were made by Milton Bradley (six standard boxed editions, including a "Fine Edition", "Collector's Edition" and a "Briefcase Edition"). Promo Ad mb7.jpg Regular Editions match game vintage board games 1963.jpg $(KGrHqVHJ!8FH6ouQLfNBSEVW+RT7g~~60_12.JPG 4367475415_c1ba81a0fc.jpg $T2eC16h,!)EE9s2uiwzzBQ-yc,bDeg~~60_57.JPG il_570xN.452540733_k3p9.jpg tumblr_mlu34lrkOj1s2xpeeo1_500.jpg Special Editions 185px-$(KGrHqRHJDoFDEjZ!gRrBQyU(juDS!~~60_35.JPG pic95314_t.jpg Photos TMG1.png TMG2.png TMG3.png TMG4.jpg TMG5.jpg TMG6.jpg TMG7.jpg TMG8.jpg TMG9.JPG TMG10.jpg TMG11.jpg TMG12.jpg TMG13.jpg TMG14.jpg MGDec1968.jpg|Contestant/Guest rehearsal, December 1968 10012802_646085262095693_1462262285_o.jpg TMG15.jpg TMG16.jpg MG19683.jpg 1962 Pilot mg62_rayburn.jpg mg62_cass.jpg mg62_hayes.jpg mg62_hands.jpg mg62_bonus.jpg mg62_credit.jpg Episode Status See Also: The Match Game/Episode Guide Only 11 episodes are known to survive: the pilot and ten kinescope recordings, all of which are archived at the Paley Center for Media. Nine of these are black-and-white kinescopes and one is a color episode (from 1969, and presumably also a kinescope). Video See Also Match Game 1973-1982 Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Match Game (1985 Proposed Revival) Match Game (1987 Proposed Revival) Match Game (1990) Match Game (1996 pilot) Match Game (1998) What the Blank! Match Game (2008 pilot) Links The Match Game ('62) Pilot @ usgameshows.net Category:Match Game Category:Game Shows A-M Category:NBC Daytime Category:1962 Premiere Category:1969 Ending